Ella Nunca Lloraba
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Basado en un cuento de M. Benedetti. Nami Ishida, la hija de Yamato y Sora, tiene una platica con Taichi. R&R ¡please!


**_Ella nunca lloraba._**

Basado en el cuento de Mario Benedetti. 'Réquiem con Tostadas' 

Si. Mi nombre es Nami Ishida. Sé que usted es Taichi Yagami, y pude haberme acercado a usted y preguntárselo –a pesar de saberlo-, exactamente igual a como usted se me acercó y me lo preguntó –a pesar de que lo conocía.

Pero en verdad le agradezco que se haya acercado. Yo estaba asustada, aunque me imagino que usted también. Puedo entender eso. Hace tiempo que usted y yo nos conocemos. De lejos, pero lo hacemos. Pero lo conozco aún más desde la época en que usted y mi mamá, Sora, se reunían en esos cafés escondidos de Odaiba.

No crea que yo los espiaba. O bueno, tal vez lo piense eso porque no conoce toda la historia..... ¿mamá se la contó? Me sorprendería, porque mamá casi nunca hablaba de sus problemas. Cuando yo le preguntaba por el ojo morado que papá –si señor,  Yamato- le había hecho, ella sólo me decía que no era nada.

Yo tenía ganas de hablar con usted, señor Yagami, desde hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía, así que otra vez le agradezco que haya sido usted quien se atreviera a hablarme. ¿La razón por la que quería hablarle? Muy sencilla, a decir verdad. Verá, yo tengo la impresión de que usted es un buen tipo. Tiene que serlo, por la manera en que mamá se veía feliz cuando regresaba de estar con usted. Mamá también era buena gente, aunque usted debe saberlo mejor que nadie.

Si, recuerdo que usted tiene un hijo, pero papá nunca dejó que nos acercáramos a los demás, y en especial a usted. Todavía, la última vez que lo vi a usted, las cosas en casa iban bien.

Luego de esa visita al digimundo, todo cambió. 

En casa era extraño. Antes, y todavía me acuerdo, había risas y cantos, pero luego, empezó a gobernar el silencio, y ahí fue cuando dejamos de hablar ella, mamá y yo. Cuando no regía el silencio, era porque mi padre tenía la palabra, pero él no hablaba, sólo lo hacía cuando estaba borracho, y entonces el gritaba, maldecía, gruñía, golpeaba.

Mi hermanito Iki y yo le teníamos mucho miedo, y sé que mamá también, aunque ella trataba de no demostrarlo. Ahora ya tengo catorce años, y ya sé muchas cosas –cosas que me ha enseñado tía Mimi y tío Jyou, y otras cosas que he aprendido por mi misma- como que los que pegan, gritan y blasfeman tienen miedo, y son unos pobres diablos que no deberían inspirar terror, sino pena. 

Pero es difícil saber esto cuando temes que el cinturón se descargue contra ti, o cuando tratas de hacer que tu hermanito se una a la pared, para que esa vez –aunque sea una vez- no le toque el castigo.

Mi hermanito Iki todavía no sabe eso, y sé –porque su hermana, la tía Hikari, me lo ha dicho- que muchas veces en las noches se despierta llorando y pidiendo por mamá y por mi. 

Es por el miedo.

¿Usted tuvo alguna vez miedo? Creo que si, por alguno de los cuentos que mamá me contaba cuando todo iba bien. Tendré que preguntarle al tío Takeru, algún día que vaya a visitar a Iki.

Creo que mi hermanito todavía cree que papá va a aparecerse borracho a mitad de la noche en su recámara, y que lo va a moler a golpes con su cinturón, y teme que ahora no estoy yo para soportar los golpes en su lugar. Él todavía es pequeño, tiene cuatro años menos que yo, y todavía no se acostumbra a la situación.

Yo, en cambio, trato de hacerme a la idea.

Usted volvió a contactar a mamá hace un año y medio, pero papá se emborrachaba desde mucho antes, y en cuanto agarró el vicio, empezó a pegarnos a los tres.

A mi hermanito y a mi nos daba con el cinturón casi siempre.  A veces con el zapato. Duele mucho, pero creo que era peor con mamá, porque a ella le pegaba con el puño cerrado.

Le pegaba por cualquier motivo, que por si no se había arreglado, que por si la comida no le gustaba, que por si se había tardado tranquilizando a hermanito..... que por si tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. 

Pero luego de un tiempo, ella dejó de hacerlo. Creo que esto lo enfurecía aun más, pero mamá siguió terca, y no volvió a llorar frente a él. Esto me llena de orgullo, señor Yagami, aunque no lo crea.

Usted conoció a mamá de joven, ¿verdad? Entonces, se debe de haber sorprendido mucho cuando la volvió a ver. Verá, ella ya había sufrido mucho, pero le pido que recuerde lo linda que era antes –porque yo todavía me acuerdo- y como tenía sus ojos brillantes.

¿Verdad que mamá era fuerte? Algunas noches, cuando papá se desplomaba por culpa del alcohol, y en cuanto soltaba la botella, entre ella y yo tratábamos de levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama, pero usted debe recordar lo grande que es papá, y éramos sólo nosotras dos. Yo no podía hacer mucho, a lo más era levantar sus piernas, mientras mamá era la que lo sostenía.

Le aseguro que papá no fue toda su vida malo. A papá lo destruyó una porquería que le hicieron. Entonces, dejó de ser astronauta, y empezó a tomar. No sé que fue, pero siempre culpó a mamá de ello, y extrañamente, ella nunca trató de quitarse esa culpa. 

Usted tal vez no sepa, pero antes del incidente, vivíamos muy bien. Papá y mamá casi siempre estaban callados –pero le aseguro era mejor que los gritos de él y los llantos de ella- pero a mi hermanito y a mi no nos faltaba nada. Incluso, cuando él estaba en la tierra, nos llevaba al cine, o al parque, o a jugar con nuestros digimon. Por cierto, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de ellos, cuando papá les ordenó que se quedaran en el Digimundo.

En esa época todo era mejor, porque había paz y papá no se emborrachaba. Pero luego de la porquería, empezamos a pasar hambre, y mamá dejó de frecuentar a tía Hikari, a tía Mimi y a tía Miyako, y empezó a ser cada vez más difícil comprarnos cosas. 

¿Le soy honesta? No creo que ellos se hayan querido demasiado nunca. Tal vez usted pueda desmentirme. Pero siempre –aún antes de la porquería- papá ya era un tipo callado. Pero con la porquería, empezó a tomar y a tomar, y a insultar a mamá por todo, y cuando ya no encontró insultos ni golpes a ella, empezó contra mi. Mamá y yo tratamos de que no fuera contra Iki, pero no pudimos. También mi hermanito sufrió los golpes de él.

En los últimos tiempos fue peor. Sé que hasta los vecinos lo escuchaban, pero nunca dijeron nada, probablemente porque también le tenían miedo a él, ya ve que papá es un hombre grande. 

Yo temía, no tanto por mi, sino por Iki y por mamá. Muchas veces no iba a la escuela, no por faltar, sino para cuidar que él no llegara de repente y moliera a mamá a palos. No que yo hubiera podido hacer nada por detenerlo, ya ve lo flaca que soy –y en ese entonces era peor- pero por lo menos para hablarle a la policía, y que lo detuvieran.

Usted sabe todo el embrollo probablemente. Me imagino que sabe como fue que tía Hikari y tío Takeru, tía Mimi y tío Jyou, y tía Miyako y tío Ken casi se pelearon por recibirnos en su casa. Al final, Iki quedó con el hermano de papá –y tal vez sea mejor porque siempre he sentido una luz rodeando a tía Hikari, y tal vez junto a ella y a tío que está rodeado de esperanza mi hermanito pueda olvidar sus miedos. Yo quedé con tía Mimi y tío Jyou, más que nada porque sólo tienen un hijo.

Sé que fue luego de la porquería, cuando les llegaron rumores de que papá nos golpeaba que ustedes se alejaron, o más bien, él nos aisló. 

Sé que mamá estaba esperándome cuando ella y papá se casaron. Me lo dijo un niño del colegio, y llorando le rompí la nariz, pero cuando le pregunté a mamá, ella me dijo que era verdad.

Perdone, sé que he hablado mucho, y no le he dicho la razón por la que quiero hablar con usted. Pero espero entienda, estoy nerviosa. Verá, quería hablar con usted –espero no se asombre- porque usted fue importante para mi, simplemente porque lo fue para mamá. 

Yo la quise muchísimo, aunque no se lo dije abiertamente nunca, creo. Estábamos tan asustados, que los pocos mimos que nos hacía era para tranquilizarnos. Pero aun así, cuando ella no me veía, yo si la veía a ella, y me llenaba una mezcla de cariño, tristeza y rabia por verla tan acabada y tan agobiada por una culpa que no merecía.

Mamá era muy inteligente, debe usted de saber. Creo que más que papá, porque ella nunca se emborrachó, ¿pero sabe? Creo que eso era peor, al menos para mi. Saber que ella veía toda esa vida de mierda con los ojos abiertos, porque nada –ni las humillaciones, ni las lágrimas, ni los golpes- pudo quitarle la sabiduría que ella llevaba. 

La ponían triste, y mucho. Recuerdo infinitas veces en que vi sus ojos rojizos con una tristeza tan honda que hería. En esos momentos –si es que no había peligros de que él fuera a llegar- solía poner mi cabeza en su regazo, y abrazarla, porque ella se enojaba si le preguntaba si algo le pasaba.

Aunque bueno, no creo que se enojara. Nunca la vi enojada con nadie, ni siquiera contra papá. Pero yo ya había visto que ella se estaba apagando antes de que usted llegara. Tal vez fue por eso que pude ver mejor –luego de la primera vez que se vieron- la diferencia. 

Una noche llegó mucho más tarde que de costumbre –aunque antes que el viejo- y me miró de una manera distinta, como si entendiera que yo podía comprenderla. Entonces, me abrazó fuerte, como si se avergonzara de algo, y me sonrió.

¿Piensa al igual que yo que su sonrisa era preciosa?

Me preocupó lo que cambió. Por eso, dejé de ir a una tienda donde trabajaba medio tiempo para seguirla. Ahí fue cuando los vi. Y entonces quedé tranquila, ¡y hasta feliz!. Nunca digo eso, porque sé que las personas pueden creer que soy una desalmada por alegrarme de que mi mamá engañara a mi papá, incluso usted puede pensarlo, pero sé que con usted ella era distinta.

Usted la quería, ¿verdad?

Los seguí muchas veces, y estoy casi seguro de que usted la quería casi tanto a como yo la quiero.

No crea que quería espiarlos, lo único es que era raro verla tan feliz. Porque fue feliz con usted.

No crea que papá no trató de comprenderla. Sé que suena difícil, pero yo si creó que trató. Nunca he podido odiarlo, ¿sabe? Será porque a pesar de todo aun es mi padre. Aún cuando le pegaba a Iki, o a mi, o golpeaba a mamá como si la odiara, en medio de mi terror, sentía lástima. Por él, por Iki, por mi.... por mamá.

Aun ahora la siento, a pesar de que ha matado a mamá, y que quien sabe cuanto tiempo estará preso.

¿Sabía que lo visito cada mes? No me habla, pero ahora al menos acepta recibirme. Pero es raro verlo así, sin una copa encima. Él me mira, y se queda callado, como avergonzado. Yo trato de hacer platica, y le digo como esta Iki, y mis primos, y mis tíos, e incluso le cuento de que voy a visitar al cementerio a mamá.

Yo creo que cuando salga, ya no me va a pegar, además, yo ya seré grande, tal vez esté casada y tenga hijos, aunque yo  no les pegaré. 

Quisiera decirle, que no creo que papá haya querido matar a mamá. Yo creo que fue porque se emborrachó más que de costumbre. ¿O usted cree que de todos modos hubiera matado a mamá esa tarde en que por seguirme a mi para castigarme, los descubrió? Yo no lo creo.

¡Vea! ¡A usted no le hizo nada! Fue sólo más tardo, cuando tomó mucho más de lo que debía que empezó a golpear a mamá. Yo si creo que de haber estado cuerdo, se habría dado cuenta que mamá no podía más con los golpes, que ella necesitaba cariño, y que él no se lo había dado.

Porque mamá era buena. Usted lo sabe tan bien como yo.

Por eso, en verdad le agradezco que me haya invitado té y galletas en el mismo lugar donde usted y ella se encontraban, y le aseguro que aunque estoy llorando –igual que usted- estoy feliz, porque pude contarle todo esto.

No sé si usted supiera la historia completa, o si sólo sabía una parte, pero me sentí en obligación de decírsela, porque mamá nunca hablaba de ella misma. Y estoy segura que hice bien, porque a pesar de sus lágrimas usted está sonriendo, y esas lágrimas y sonrisas que también están en mi rostro son como un premio para ella, que nunca lo hacía.

FIN.

Bueno, como ya puse al principio, está inspirado en el cuento 'Réquiem con Tostadas' de Mario Benedetti, así que esta vez ni la idea es mía ^^. Pero es que se me hacía una trama muy buena :P

Si tienen la oportunidad de leer la historia, se encuentra en el libro 'La Sirena Viuda' y todo el libro de cuentitos vale mucho la pena ^^.

¡Siento haber puesto a Yamato como malo! :p pero es que quedaba para el papel.....

¡En fin, espero sus comentarios!

JA NE

XO

Kali

Mail to: hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
